Gangsta
by Faithfulakuma
Summary: Violet Barrow is an Amity-born transfer into Dauntless who catches the eye of the manipulative and unpredictable Peter Hayes and Violet finds herself easily falling for the toxic double-faced teenager, but is a relationship like this healthy and safe? Will she stay through all of the bad things Peter does? Based on the movies. Peter/OC. Rated M for language, possible smut, etc.
1. Dauntless, Part l

Violet had chosen Dauntless since the beginning, or if asked, she'd say Dauntless had chosen her. She was _born_ Dauntless—well not technically, her parents were Amity, but she never felt that she belonged in there. No, she chased Dauntless since she was young and she was always so brave, speaking her mind and doing things that everyone was afraid to do. She climbed trees and buildings and jumped from these heights, unafraid to fall or get hurt. Her parents easily saw this quality and encouraged it, knowing that suppression and lack of support would lead to lack of happiness (which was against the will of those within Amity). However, when the day finally came to choose a faction, it was _daunting_ and she could feel the anxiety in her stomach and the idea of a test telling her who to be? She didn't like that much either.

Fingers rested on the door before entering. Everyone else had gone in except her. She remained in the hall, anxiety settled in the pit of her stomach. Dark black hair falls about her ashen pale skin and bright blue eyes close briefly before her hands find the knob and she opens the door. It creaks slightly as it opens and she gives a cringe, her senses painfully alive. A girl stands beside a chair, dark hair gathered into dreads and dressed in dark red. _Dauntless_ , she thinks immediately, _as if the tattoos didn't give her away_. She slowly enters, closing the door behind her, cringing again as it creaked. She carefully crossed the room and slid into the chair, hands nervously settling on her lap.

The test was quick and the result came back exactly as she expected: Dauntless. Still, it didn't make things easier. She'd known all along that she was Dauntless, she didn't need a test to tell her that–to tell her who to be. She was quick to leave the room, uttering a thank you as she left, but slow to actually walk home. Fingers played with her dark messenger bag decorated with sewn on pieces of old jeans and safety pins. Bright blue eyes travel across the landscape of Amity slowly, knowing it to be the last time she would be able to drink it in. Tomorrow was the Choosing Ceremony, and she wasn't about to remain in Amity knowing she truly belonged in Dauntless. She didn't reach home until the sun was setting, and she sighs deeply upon seeing her house. She was going to have to tell them her choice. She couldn't just leave them to find out tomorrow. She quickly fakes a smile, seeing her little sister, Alyssa come running out of the house.

"Violet! Violet!" She chants, running up to her. The moment the child is in arms reach, she's snatched up by her older sister and wrapped in her arms. Small arms wrap around Violet's neck and she sighs softly, continuing to walk to the house with the child in her arms.

"How was your day, Alyssa?" She asks her, ruffling her short brown hair.

"It was great! I helped Mom in the fields!" The child withdrew from her sister's embrace, but remained in her arms. "How was the test?"

An unease immediately came over her but she hid it behind her smile. She ruffled the girl's hair again and sighed deeply, looking towards the sunset again, pausing in walking towards the house. The child's smile faded and she looked down.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Dinner was awkward. There was painful silence aside from the crunch of vegetables between teeth and forks and the silence is heavy. Tension is thick and you could probably cut it with a spoon. She wanted to tell them that she was leaving tomorrow, that she loved them even though she was leaving them, but words just wouldn't come out. Everytime she tried to speak, all that came out was a soft breath and silence, so she just kept eating. Until, finally, her parents broke the silence.

"What was your result on the test?" Her mother asked. That was so much like her mother to be bold. Why wasn't she in Dauntless?

A thick swallow, but regardless, she won't back down. She never would. _She was Dauntless_.

"Dauntless." Straightforward, like always. "And I'll be choosing Dauntless tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony too."

Again, silence overtook the house, except now, not even vegetables were being crunched between teeth and forks. No, everyone had stopped eating. Her little sister and her older brother were both looking down at their plates, forks in hand and looking refusing to look up. Her father sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair, his fork resting beside his plate and a look of disdain on his face. Her mother looked just as upset as her siblings, if not more, and was almost to tears. God, she should've known it'd be this bad. She sighed and set her fork down, leaning back in her chair.

"I know you don't want me to go, but I have to." She says slowly, fingers drumming gently on the table.

"We know, baby, we know but—"

"Mom, stop, I'm gonna be fine." Cue an eyeroll and her arms crossing over her chest. "I'm sixteen. I can handle myself."

"Violet, _sixteen_ isn't an adult. I know you think it is, but it's not." Ah, there was her father, always insisting she wasn't an adult.

She couldn't do this. She wasn't going to sit here and argue with them on her last night here. She knew better than that, and she wanted better than that. _She deserved better than that_.

"I'm going to bed." She states flatly, sliding her chair back and leaving the table.

* * *

It was today. Today was the day she was going to leave Amity and finally go where she belongs: Dauntless. The idea that she would finally be where she belonged filled her with intense, overwhelming happiness. She didn't care what it was like there; whatever it was like, she'd adapt and she would _thrive_. She dressed in her Amity clothes, but knew that by the end of the day, she'd be dressed in Dauntless clothes. The walk to the Hub was just as awkward as dinner, with her younger sister clinging to her leg the entire time. Filtering into the Hub with other factions, she walked past Dauntless and found herself smiling, but tried not to show it. It was bad enough she was leaving them, she didn't need to show how happy she was about it. They sat with Amity and upon sitting down, Alyssa's small hands wrap around hers and she lays her head against her. God, this was growing increasingly difficult. Violet moved her arm to wrap around the littler girl and kissed her forehead.

"I'll always love you, you know that, right?" She whispers as Jeanine Matthews from Erudite spoke.

"I love you too, Violet." She whispers back.

She turns her head to refocus on the ceremony, just as Marcus Eaton started to speak.

"When we leave this room, we will no longer be dependents but full-fledged members of our society. Faction before blood."

"Faction before blood." Everyone echoed.

Then he started calling names. Violet closed her eyes. Anxiety rose with every name being called. Minutes went by until finally, a familiar name echoed through the Hub.

"Violet Barrow."

She stands but she's held back by her younger sister's hand. Head turns and she lays eyes upon dark brown eyes filled with tears. Her parents are grabbing onto the littlest child and trying to remove her hand from her, but the child won't let go. It takes some pulling but she finally lets go and it's heartbreaking. As she walks away, towards the five bowls to choose a faction, she turns and mouths _I love you_. Making her way to the five bowls, she can feel the pressure and it feels like everyone is watching her. She lifts the knife carefully and slices her hand hard and fast, blood spilling almost instantly. She moves to the Dauntless bowl, a bowl of hot coals and squeezed her hand until blood spilled out.

"DAUNTLESS."


	2. Dauntless, Part ll

Climbing the platform to catch a train, jumping on said train, and then jumping off-this had already been a pretty exciting day, and now they wanted them to jump off a building with a giant hole at the bottom? _Awesome_. She didn't have a problem jumping; she'd been jumping from high heights for basically her life and now that she was here, she wasn't about to let something like this get in her way. It was an easy choice for her. So she's the third one to go, the second to jump. Boots are placed on the edge of the building and she steps up, dark hair blowing in the wind. She turns, gives a smirk and a salute before closing her eyes and falling backwards. It's a rush, just like it always is, but with eyes closed, adrenaline grabs a hold of her and when she finally hits the net, she's left gasping and smiling like mad. She's pulled off the net by a man with tanned skin, dark hair and eyes.

"Lemme guess," He says, dark brow quirking, "Second jumper?"

She swallows. "That so surprising?"

"What's your name?" He asks in a commanding voice.

"Violet." She responds quickly and loudly, announcing herself. "Call me Vi."

He nods and points behind him. "Go."

She does as he says and watches as the rest are pushed. Well, there were a few who jump and she takes note of them, but mostly to stay away from them. They look troublesome and she doesn't plan on getting in with. ( then again, things never go as planned ). After everyone has jumped, they're all gathered, Dauntless-born and transfers. She can feel that she's being looked at and she gives a glance to see that it's one of the jumpers and a...boy. A boy? He's tall and muscular with wispy dark hair that comes down to his neck. He has a few small scars, some on his chin and his neck. His nose is long with a narrow bridge and his eyes are a beautiful dark green. A thick swallow and she quickly looks away, focusing on the man who pulled her off the net.

"Dauntless-born, go with Lauren. Transfers, stay with me."

A large portion of them leave, making their group reduce significantly in size. They seemed to huddle together.

"Most of the time I work in intelligence, but during your training, I'll be your instructor." He continues once the Dauntless-born are gone. "My name's Four."

"Four, like the number?" One girl questions.

"Exactly like the number." He confirms.

"What happened? One through three were taken?" She asks with a small chuckle.

He appears amused, even goes as far as to ask her name.

"Christina." She responds, almost proudly.

He steps up to her intimidatingly.

"Well, Christina, the first lesson you learn here: if you wanna survive here, you keep your mouth shut. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." She whispers softly.

"Good." He responds, stepping away and turning and walking away. "Follow me."

The group quickly follows after him, afraid to be lost or left behind. Violet allows herself to fall to the back, wanting to take in every inch of the Dauntless territory. It was even better than she imagined, really. Every area was different; some had neon red lights lighting up the area, some were stony with the sunlight leaking in, and others, like the dorms, were dark with one single green-blue light going from one side of the room to the other across the ceiling. God, it was beautiful.

"You're going to be sleeping here for the next few weeks." Four introduced the room.

"Girls or boys?" Questioned one boy.

"Both." Four answered.

Scoffs and murmurs went around. Four kept moving.

"If you like this room, you'll like the bathroom."

Violet didn't even bother to see the bathroom. She lacked the interest. Instead, she remained in the main part of the dorm and admired the one light going across the ceiling. She tried to imagine how much more beautiful it'd be at night. She nearly doesn't hear as Four tells them to get changed and leaves, whispers again spreading through the small group. Violet didn't have a problem getting naked in front of others, especially men. She grew up with an older brother and a younger sister. It wasn't new. Besides, it wasn't like anyone was looking.

Orange skirt is removed and replaced with tight black Dauntless pants, quick to cover thighs covered in scars. Red shirt is removed and it's on with the tight Dauntless clothing. Old, faded boots she's had for quite some time are quickly replaced with dark combat boots. She sits on her bed and holds the red and orange clothes for some time, cradling them. The last remains of home for her, really, and she's just shed them. She's no longer Amity, she's _Dauntless_ and it somehow sets a fire to her soul and not a good one. It _hurts_.

Still, it's time to move on.

The clothes are placed in a fire, like the rest of those transferred into Dauntless, and she can't even watch them burn. It's into another room lit by a single orange light and sunlight and Violet watches as everyone else just seems to settle in somewhere. She just doesn't know where to sit and then she sees the first jumper with Christina. That was her name, right? There was a place there, but there was this boy almost right across from them. A thick swallow and she keeps her eyes down as she walks over.

"Can I sit here?" She asks the first jumper, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, of course." She seems nice...had to be Abnegation.

"You used to be Abnegation, huh?" There she was, always saying her mind.

"...yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm good at reading people." She says, taking a seat.

"Really? What am I?" There was that boy's voice. Fuck. It was just as beautiful as he was, not that she was willing to admit it.

"An idiot." She states flatly.

"Ooh, I like this girl." Another boy. Violet quickly finds him. "I'm Will, by the way, Erudite. Missed that introduction 'cuz you were coming over here."

"I'm Vi. Amity."

"Amity? Surprised you're not Candor with that honesty." Christina laughs.

"Yeah, that's what my mom always said." A pang of sadness hits her but she hides it with a smile, like she always does.

"I don't wanna hear about your old factions." Came the voice of Four. "You're Dauntless now."

"My mom said that even though I was born into Amity, I was born Dauntless." Violet states flatly, giving him a pointed look. "I was always fearless, doing things that everyone was afraid to do."

"Were you a transfer too...or Dauntless-born?" The first jumper asked him.

"Yeah, Four, we're all curious." Violet responds, chin resting in her hands.

"Are you kidding?" He asks.

"No." The first jumper responds.

"What makes you think you can talk to me?"

The first jumper was speechless for a moment, grasping for something to say and then it came.

"Must be because you're so approachable."

Someone choked on their food. Violet was pretty sure she was about to burst into laughter.

"You, my friend, have a death wish." Christina said.

"You know he was first in his class." Will leaned forward, whispering. This was when Violet decided to tune them out. She didn't care to listen to gossip. She never did. Instead, she focuses on Four. He was their leader, their trainer? But he was so stone-cold and reluctant to talk to them. How could they expect to become anything better than what they were when _this guy_ was their trainer? It was taking everything she had not to say what she was thinking. She swore she could feel actual physical pain from holding it back.

She's quickly snapped back into reality when cups start banging and Four stands up, facing a balcony. Violet looks where he does and sees a dark-skinned man.

"Initiates, stand."

Immediately, she stands. She's always been a good listener and been good at following orders. Even though she was the middle child, she acted the oldest. Controlled, responsible and obedient...

"You have chosen to join the warrior faction, tasked with the defense of this city and all it's inhabitants. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, and the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. Respect that. Do us proud."

Cheers and clapping went around but the contents of the speech was still resonating and echoing within Violet's mind. _Ordinary acts of bravery_ , _courage that drives one person to stand up for another_...

 ** _DO US PROUD._**

* * *

It's morning and she hasn't slept. No, she isn't homesick. It's that damn light. It's much more beautiful at night, standing alone without the other lights to take it's shine away. So she lays there, in the middle of the floor, watching the light glow dimly against the darkness. It's almost as beautiful as the stars, which she longs to see once again. However, for now, this light would be all she would see. She moves to sit in her bed, extending a hand upwards towards the light and touches it gently before withdrawing as a loud banging rang through the dorms. It was Four. _God_.

"I want everyone in the Pit. Two minutes."

Fuck.

She hadn't even slept. This was going to be hell. Everyone is quick to get down to the Pit, which was the beautiful stony place with sunlight lighting it. It was just as beautiful now, sunlight leaking in at two places, leaving them the most lit with darker spots in between and throughout.

"Two stages of training," Four announces as he enters, "The first is physical: push your bodies to the breaking point and you'll master the methods of combat. The second is mental: again, breaking point. You'll face your worst fears and conquer them unless they get you first. You'll be trained separately from the Dauntless-born but you'll be practicing together. After Initiations, rankings will determine what jobs you move into. Leadership, guarding the fence, or keeping the factionless from killing each other."

"Ranks will also determine who gets cut." The guy from the roof, another leader starts up from behind Four.

"Cut?" Asks Christina.

"At the end of each stage of training, the lowest ranking initiates will be leaving us." He stands and moves closer to the small group of transferred initiates.

"To do what?" Asks one of the guys.

"There's no going home to your families." Responds the leader. "So you'd live Factionless."

"Um...why didn't we know that?" Implores Will.

"It's a new rule." The leader replies with a creepy smile.

"A new rule? Somebody should've told us that!" Christina, again, opens her mouth when she shouldn't.

"If you knew that, would you have chosen differently? Out of fear?" He asks. "I mean, if that's the case, you might as well get out now. If you're really one of us, it won't matter to you that you might fail. Alright? You chose us...now let us choose you."

This was bullshit, but she wasn't going to let it get in her way. She would push her body and mind to the limit to stay here where she belonged. She would die before she left here and that was just a fact. That was just how Violet Barrow did things and the Dauntless leaders were about to learn that. She'd run, spar and shoot everyday to stay here. To the surprise of those around her, she did well in just about every aspect of the physical training. She was towards the front when they ran, she kicked ass when they sparred, but when a gun was put in her hands, she couldn't hit the target. She was Amity; had they honestly expected her to have handled a gun?


	3. The Meeting

She was gonna fight; the first jumper was gonna fight. This didn't look good. At least for her—it looked great for the other girl. They were gonna fight until one of them couldn't continue. Basically, until one of them didn't get back up. At this point, Violet was hoping it was the first jumper, just because she liked the girl's spirit. She was holding back though, she was scared to hit her. She even backed out of the ring. _Come on, first jumper, I don't know your name but come on_. Violet's hand curled over her mouth as she watched, practically praying for the girl. She swung and missed, then the other girl got her _and got her good_. Fuck. A couple more hits and she was out. A short while later, Eric called them over and showed them a board. A numbered list with names, some white and some beneath a red line and beneath that red line, they were red.

"Listen up, you know what this board is? It's your life. We grade you everyday, if you're still in the red by the end of the first stage, you're out."

She was in her own little world, laying in her bed, eyes closed. She could hear everything, but she was tuning it out. She was listening to her heart beat and her breath leave her mouth. She was at peace, truly at peace for once, despite the depressing conversation going on. She's snapped out of her thoughts when a hand touches her thigh and eyes snap open immediately and she sits up quickly, sliding up to the head of her bed. Eyes find the form of Christina and she sighs deeply, eyes closing.

"Didn't mean to scare you, Vi, but we're going to get tattoos. Wanna come?"

A soft smile. "Yeah, definitely."

Feet slide out of the bed and into the boots given to her by Dauntless.

She found herself even more fascinated by the tattoo parlor. It was lit up by various lights of various colors, the walls tinted red by the main lights. Wandering around, looking at the orange tiles reflecting possible tattoos, she listens to the music, hips swaying slightly to the beat. Dark hair falls about her shoulders and face as she wanders and it's only when she brushes her hair out of her face that she sees she's being looked at. It's that boy again. Eyes narrow and she looks away, hair flipping while she does so, acting like she's ignoring him. It doesn't work, though, because he walks over to her and stands beside her. She doesn't look at him even then, though, and keeps her bright blue eyes on the orange tiles, looking specifically at one with a rose and the leaves.

"See any you like?" He asks and she rolls her eyes.

"Is that all you got? Have you ever even talked to a girl before?" Where she might come off as abrasive, she's just honest.

"What? I just asked a question." And cue his attitude, but she sees through it. Is she the only one that does?

"Nevermind." She responds, turning away from him and reaching for the tile she liked. Unfortunately, she's a little short. "God damn it."

"This the one you want?" He asks, reaching for the one she was reaching for. Annoyance hits her but she accepts his help.

"Yes."

He grabs it and pulls it down, holding it out for her. She takes it from him, giving him a soft smile as gratitude and turning to find a tattoo artist. He turns with her, quickly falling into step beside her. She has to stifle a laugh at his persistence.

"I'm Peter. Peter Hayes."

"Cool." She responds with a nod, finding an artist and giving him the tile. Still, _Peter_ remains by her side. He really was persistent, wasn't he? She sits in the chair, taking her dark hair and pulling it to one side, tapping the side of her neck as a sign of where she wanted it. The artist nods and places the necessary patch there, tilting her head slightly to do so.

"Generally, when someone tells you their name, you tell them yours. I know it's Vi and you're from Amity, but what's your _full_ name?" Peter elaborates.

"Violet Barrow, but you call me Violet and you die."

"O...kay, got it."

"Good. You gettin' a tattoo or are you just gonna stand there while I get one?"

"Yeah..." He trails off and points behind him as he walks away. She smirks. She kinda liked that one, maybe a little too much. It didn't take long for her own tattoo to get done and the boy to get his _and to wander back_. Just as the patch is removed from her neck, the rose tattoo revealed, and a thank you is uttered, there's the boy before her again. A smirk comes to her face again and she slides out of the chair.

"You crawled back. Kinda like a cockroach I can't get rid of."

"Might need to get some bug repellent."

She can't help the laugh that escapes her before continuing to walk. He follows, but she keeps her attention ahead of her. This seems to bug him as he's practically begging for her attention.

"I dig the tattoo. Did you see mine?" He offers his left arm and she gives it a quick glance before looking away and giving a shrug with a muttering of _cool_.

"I've heard things about you...and you're quite the dick in front of everyone, but you seem awfully nice now." Violet remarked with a hint of curiosity in her tone.

"Well, things are never as they seem." He scolded, causing her to quirk a brow. "Keep that in mind, _Violet_."

Almost instantly, her hands are on him and he's up against the wall. A knife is removed and pressed against the pulse point of his neck. She leans in close to him, eyes narrowed, and licking her lips.

"I told you, call me Violet and you die."

"Alright, alright, _Terminator_. Jesus. Chill."

Slowly, she removes the knife from his throat and places it back in his holster on her leg and turning to walk away.

"Okay, cool, see you later. I guess."

 _What an idiot_.


End file.
